


Don't Threaten me with a Good TIme

by wallstoothin



Series: Good times Bad times [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Storyshift (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Bad time Trio, Storyshift Chara - Freeform, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), why has no one wrote about this yet?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallstoothin/pseuds/wallstoothin
Summary: Side AOnce every ten-million resets, the multiverse overlaps without the help of the creator or any other all-powerful beings. Three universes who just happen to face a reset at the same time are trapped. Perhaps the solution lies on the being that has brought them here are just beyond the ruin's door.





	Don't Threaten me with a Good TIme

"Sans, Sans please wake up, oh stars, bro please wake up."

Sans was floating, it was like he was trapped in his trash tornado. Perhaps that's where he is now. He must've accidentally fell asleep on the floor and the tornado picked him up. He's all bones after all and now his younger brother was knocking on the door trying to get him to wake up for breakfast so the brothers can start their day and work. Sans grown as he felt something wet hitting his cheekbones, it was cold. Was it snow? Has his brother finally given up and decided to throw him in the snow.

Well that's snow problem, he just needs wake as soon as his brother gives his final warning, Paps was kind like that.

The cold drops soon mixed with lukewarm ones..tears?

Was his brother crying? Why? The last thing he remember was his brother sitting on the throne looking through the paperwork that Sans has organized for him a few days after he became king. Did his brother figured out the true meaning of Undyne 'going on vacation' is that's why his brother is sad? If so, why are they in Snowdin of all places. His neck feels stiff and going back to sleep seem like a very pleasing idea. But it was for his brother,

With an over exaggerated groan Sans opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was not his brother’s face. It can’t be his brother. The tired look and the lines under eyelight. It was like seeing a reflection with the wrong face. His half-lidded eyes widen as he forces himself to sit up.

“sans”

He sounded so quiet, he placed his hands on the side of his brother’s skull and examine him closer other than the visible mark of exhaustion, he seemed alright. He looked down to see what his brother was wearing, it was an orange hoodie, one that he have bought for his brother long ago but discarded for his more cooler battle body which later change into the cape and robe he was force to wear as a king. What did happen.

Right

The world reset, he was in bed working on something for his brother when the room twist and turned. It was a familiar sensation one that he felt multiple time before. Did the kid finally got tired of the surface world? What will happen this time around? He has no idea, just like the number in his lab everything about the kid was unpredictable. Sans closed his eyes awaiting for the darkness to lull him to sleep to then wake up in his room with his brother calling him down to eat.

But that didn’t happen

Why?

“paps,” he mumbles trying to feel his brother’s SOUL, normally doing something like that without permission from the person can be seen as a crime in the underground but since Sans is family, he’s allowed to CHECK on his brother even without his permission. He can feel it, his magic tightly curled around his brother’s soul like always. But something was different, it was hard for him to put in words, after everything he have seen in the reset, Sans thought he knew all but this time he was stump. His brother’s SOUL seems more mature, which was weird since his brother’s soul is always bright and innocent.

Sans can feel the other staring at him.

“You..you’re not my brother.” He stated. “If you are not my brother then who are you.” His right eye started to grow bright blue. The monster in front of him was not Papyrus which mean that there is a high probability that his brother is somewhere else, and he does not know where. “Tell me imposter, where is my brother, if you don’t tell me now then you’re going to have a bad time.”

If there is one good thing that can come out of a reset is that all his energy wasted from stress of fighting get restored, with all the magic and energy in him he’s sure he can give his opponent a good fight.

The imposer stared back at him and back down at his hand. “I- you’re not my brother either, but your soul is just like him, everything about you is just like him.”

Sans frowned, watching the other shake as the other skeleton sank down to the snow below, his skull covered with his hands. Was this an act to get his defense down to strike him down. The human has done that many times before, and he have done the same whenever the human spare him in a genocide run. But it was different because, the monster in front of him had a young soul, in fact almost it was almost the exact age of his own brother. He sucked in the fresh air and let out a deep breath.

He was a scientist, former or not he still thinks like one. Everything has a reason, and everything have an answer. The only thing that he can think of at this moment is one thing.

‘The machine finally worked’

The machine that allows him to go back home, but it must have backfired, because the Papyrus in front of him was not his brother from his home world or his current world. It was a totally different Paps, which leads him back to his earlier conclusion, he must have transported to another world and possible ruined the timeline for that world, seeing this world Papyrus break down and cry made Sans feel guilty, he can feel the sins crawling on his back.

For now, he will comfort the other, it was the least he could do.

“hey paps,” He said softly rubbing his hands across the other skeleton’s back, “let’s take a deep breath alright? Icy, we have a big problem at hand but let’s cool down for a sec alright?”

Hearing the other groan was music to Sans’s nonexistent ears, it seems throughout the three worlds somethings just remain the same.

“please don’t”

“heh, sorry for threatening you with a bad time paps, but I hope you’re prepared for a pun time instead!”

Papyrus did not say anything after that but from his expression Sans can tell that he was annoyed. Great, now that the other was slightly more calm Sans can now move on to the next problem.

The human.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a discord now, please come and chat with me, there would be updates on the story and additional one shots and other information
> 
> https://discord.gg/vQ8bJBH


End file.
